


Doggy Instincts

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Roxy are hanging out alone in the chemistry building at night. Roxy, a bit drunk, decides to go to the chemistry lab and pee in the sink there. Jade has to go too, and decides to give in to her dog instincts to get down on all fours and lift her leg to pee in the floor drain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Instincts

"Heeey! I'm glad you were willing to come up here with me! God knows Janey would be too much of a tightass," Roxy grinned over at Jade. The two of them had been sitting on the roof of one of the buildings at their college, drinking and talking and watching the sun set and the stars come out. They certainly weren't supposed to be there, but Roxy had keys, and Jade knew there would be no one around to find them. And now, after a few hours, they'd drank all of the alcohol they brought and had decided to head down for the night. Roxy carefully cleaned up their garbage, to be tossed in the dumpster behind the building on their way out. They then headed back down the stairs into the building.

"Damn, Jade, I really gotta piss!" Roxy exclaimed as they walked down the first of a number of flights. 

"Yeah, me too. Well, there's bathrooms here we could stop by," Jade suggested. She had a really strong urge to pee, actually. She'd been ignoring it and holding in for the last hour or so they were on the roof, but all of the alcohol she'd consumed had was really getting to her now that she was up and moving.

"Bathrooms are boooring!" Roxy said with a sigh. "Y'know where would be a better place to take a leak? Room 413!" 

"Wait, what?" Jade was confused. Room 413 was where they both would have a chemistry lab the following morning - they certainly wouldn't find a toilet there.

"Yeah! Like in the sink or something!" Roxy replied, giggling. "It'll be our lil secret when we go to class in the future. We can wonk at each other and laugh 'bout it all the time!"

Jade blushed heavily at the suggestion. Sneaking up to the roof to chill out and drink was one thing, but pissing in the chemistry lab seemed like quite another. Still, when Roxy left the stairwell on the fourth floor, Jade followed her. They soon made their way over to the right room, and Roxy used her keys to open the door and let them in. 

Roxy marched over to the lab bench the two of them used. She then pulled her shirt and skirt up above her waist, and her tights and underwear down just below her butt. Jade giggled at the sight - she couldn't deny that Roxy had a nice ass.

"Like what you see, babe?" Roxy turned towards her and smiled, causing Jade to giggle more. Roxy then backed up to the counter and hopped up, so that her bottom hung over a corner of the sink. "I know the signs say not to dump any chemicals in the sinks, but I gotta get rid of a bunch of C-H-Three-C-H-Two-Oh-H!" 

As Roxy finished her sentence, Jade could already hear liquid splashing into the sink. Her curiosity got the better of her, and Jade walked closer to get a look. A strong stream was projecting out from under Roxy's naked bottom, and splattering noisily against the bottom of the metal sink. 

Jade started to giggle again from seeing this. She cheekily decided to play along with Roxy's commment. "Well, I think your pee is still mostly H-Two-Oh, even with all that you've drank. So you should be okay!" 

"Well, yeah! But if you have a thing of hydrochloric acid it's still mostly water, and they'd be unhappy if you dumped it down the drain! And I'm pretty sure pissing in the chem lab sink is against the rules anyway," Roxy replied. A sly smile spread across her face. "But I'm doin' it anyway and it feels really good! Both 'cause I really had to go, and I like doing naughty stuff like this."

Jade kept staring at the pee stream. It looked like Roxy had been spraying it out as forcefully as she could, and she showed no signs of letting up. She was vaguely curious what other naughty stuff Roxy was referring to. Where else had she relieved herself while drunk? Jade considered asking, but decided against it. 

"Hah, you enjoying the show?" Roxy cut in after a little bit of silence. She gave Jade an exaggerated wink, then added, "Though you better be planning to piss here too! I don't wanna show off and not get anything in return." 

"Yeah, it's kinda fun to watch, actually. And don't worry, I will," Jade replied, blushing a bit. Her bladder was strongly urging her to piss, and her tipsy state took care of any second thoughts she might have had about their choice of restroom. She suddenly felt bold, and started to think of more interesting places she could piss than the sink.

"Yesss! I knew I could count on you, Jade! I'll be ready to watch you in a sec here," Roxy said. Jade stared intently as piss continued to pour out of Roxy at full blast for a few more moments. Then Roxy gave a big sigh and her stream weakened. She let the last few drops dribble out and then shook herself off, stood up, and fixed her clothes. "Ahhh that felt great. Daaaamn I really had to piss!" 

"Yeah, it looked like it! And I gotta go just as much I think," Jade said with a smile. She reached under her skirt and pulled her underwear down to the ground, then stepped out of it.

"Aww, your panties are cute! Though I kinda want to see what was under 'em!" Roxy said with a hearty laugh, and patted Jade's butt through the fabric of her skirt. 

"Well, hold onto them for a moment and I can show you!" Jade said, laughing in response. She shoved them into Roxy's hand, and turned to face away from her. The two of them had a pretty lewd rapport together, especially when they were drunk, and Jade loved it.

"Haha yes, genuine Harley panties! Y'know, I could sell these for big bucks on the internet to some perv to masturbate in," Roxy said teasingly. Jade stuck her tongue out and pulled up her skirt to flash her rear. Roxy giggled some more then added, "Damn, with that fine of a butt you might make me into the perv who wants to masturbate into 'em!" 

"Only if you give me yours first!" Jade giggled, playing along. But she did really need to piss, so she walked over to the target she'd settled on to be her urinal. It was a floor drain nearby, located in front of some cabinets and under one of the emergency showers. She quickly dropped down to her knees, with the drain a bit behind her and off to one side. She leaned forward to get on all fours and hiked her skirt safely out of the way. 

Roxy leaned over and pulled the back of Jade's skirt up a bit more. "Damn, I get a primo view of Harley ass! Must be my night," she said with a chuckle. Then she paused a moment before adding, "The hell you doing down there, anyway? It looks like it should be a good show, at least." 

Jade turned to Roxy and grinned sheepishly. "Well, uh, since I merged with Bec I've kind of had urges to do doggy things like he did? And this was one of them, and well..." Jade let her sentence trail off. The position she was in put an uncomfortable amount of pressure on her already-bulging bladder, and she wanted to do something about that before getting into a long explanation. So Jade lifted up one of her legs and then started to pee. A feeling of relief flowed through her body, and she sighed happily.

Jade shifted her head down to look under herself and see what she was doing. She had a nice stream going, but it was a bit off-target - it wasn't projecting far enough back or to the side to hit the drain. Of course, her pee was safely running into the drain from where it landed, but Jade wanted to do better. She jerked her leg up higher and tried to squeeze harder; her stream responded by spraying up to the side and running over the door of one of the cabinets. Jade leaned herself away from that, and saw her urine land on the floor again, but a bit beyond the drain. Aiming was harder than it looked.

Roxy laughed and clapped and cheered, very much enjoying what she was seeing. "Daaaamn Jade! You go girl! Markin' your territory like it's nobody's biz!" 

Jade giggled at the encouragement, and finally got herself aimed so that her pee stream splattered down right onto the grate of the floor drain. She'd sprayed lots of piss around already trying to get it there, but her bladder still felt quite full. Well, she didn't mind.

"Aww, good girl! Good doggy!" Roxy cooed at her, reaching over to scratch Jade a bit behind her dog ears. Jade gasped at the sensation and let out an involuntary bark. Roxy giggled and started scratching harder.

Jade found herself sticking her tongue out and panting. She barked again happily, and shook a bit from the amazing feeling of Roxy's scratching. Most likely the careful aim of her pee stream had gone off, but Jade didn't really care. All of this hit her inner dog desires in a powerful way that she hadn't felt for a while. Combined with the pleasant feeling of letting the contents of her bladder pour out onto the floor, this made Jade suddenly feel deeply satisfied.

So Jade closed her eyes and smiled widely, and let herself focus on the sensation. She barked happily from time to time, and fortunately Roxy kept scratching as vigorously as she had been. After a while, Jade's pee stream died down as she felt the last drops spill out from her bladder. She stayed in place for a good fifteen seconds after she'd dripped dry, reveling in her friend's scratching and occasional coos of "Good dog!" 

Finally Jade shifted a bit and moved her raised leg down, placing her foot on the ground a safe distance from where she was peeing. She then bounded up and immediately embraced Roxy. "Holy shit, that was amazing! Wow. Um, thanks for that."

"Geez Jade! At least put your underwear back on before you profess your love for me!" Roxy said teasingly. But she returned Jade's firm embrace, and then in a more serious tone added, "And yeah that was fun! Both watching you piss on the floor and makin' you a happy puppy! Hah, it's a shame you don't have a doggy tail since I can tell it would have been wagging like craaazy." 

"Mmm, yeah, it would have been," Jade replied, not quite ready to put her mind back to teasing Roxy. She broke off the embrace and grabbed her underwear out of Roxy's hand and leaned down to put them back on, simultaneously turning to look at the result of what she'd just done. Most of her pee was already gone down the drain, but there were a couple of small pools of liquid still seeping into it. And there were droplets all over the place on the floor, and a few still slowly running down the cabinet door that she'd inadvertently sprayed. 

"You did a good job!" Roxy said cheerfully, putting her hand on Jade's shoulder. "And don't worry about it, that'll all dry up by the time anyone gets here in the morning. There might be some stains left but no one will have any idea why but us!"

Roxy then grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her towards the door. Jade double-checked that Roxy was holding their bag of trash - they wouldn't want to leave more evidence behind than their urine - and hurried after her. The two of them turned off the light and closed the door, and made their way down the back stairs and out of the building. 

After having tossed their trash and gotten a safe distance away, Roxy slowed down her quick pace and put her arm around Jade's shoulder. She loudly whispered, "Maaaan, Jadey, that was amazing! We should totally go and piss some more fun places sometime!" Jade smiled to herself and twitched her dog ears. Yes, they would definitely have to do that again.


End file.
